A Trip to Hawaii
by ShayneLouise
Summary: The night class students are going for a summer vacation on Hawaii. How would things turn out if two people joins their trip, knowing that they are humans, and not vampires? Warning: Contains mild explicit content.
1. The Big Plan

Contains conversations like:

RUKA: BLAHBLAHBLAH

People who are not comfortable reading these kinds of conversations should stop reading.

Disclaimer: All subjects (Characters,setting,etc.) used in this story belongs to the rightful owners. This is only fan-made. Copyright goes to the makers/owners of Vampire Knight.

My first story on fanfic, hope you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Big Plan

A peaceful and quiet moment at Cross Academy. The sun is slowly setting down and day class students are slowly going back to their rooms. At the same time, night class students are getting ready for their classes, except for the others who are still in their bed.

As the clock rings, Kuran Kaname, the dorm leader of Night Class, is still in his deep sleep. He heard the clock, but his body was ignoring the noise, rejecting every thought of waking up. When the clock stopped ringing, he gave a little smile with his eyes closed, showing a sign of relief. He can now sleep peacefully. No loud clocks, no disturbance.

And suddenly, a loud and unclear voice shouted "KANAME!" from the outside of the room, recklessly knocking on his door. "Ugh, what is it? I'm still sleeping," he shrugged while burying his face on the pillow. "KANAME! You only have 10 minutes before class starts, so HURRY UP!" the loud voice replied. That alarmed him. He quickly gets up, goes to the bathroom and does his preparations. After a while, the man once again reminded him and said "5 MINUTES!" That annoyed him, he moved faster and before it was too late, he was done and went out of his room, returning from his usual calm self.

Ichijou: *speaking so fast* Oh, oh you're now here. We were so worried about you, we thought something bad might happen cause you don't always go in class late so I went to your room, frantically knocked and, and…. *panting very hard*

Kaname: Ichijou, calm down. I'm now here, no need to worry. You guys over react sometimes.

*while walking towards their classroom…*

Ichijou: But we were worried! *still in panic* Cause you -

Kaname: Look, I'm okay. I slept late last night, that's why. It seems like you're the one who's in hurry, isn't it me who should be doing that?

Ichijou: Oh, hehehe ^_^ I'm sorry. Urm, anyway, summer is fast approaching. Any idea on what you're going to do?

Kaname: *ponders* haven't think of that.

Ichijou: Oh, you know, Rima, Shiki, and some others, we were thinking about a trip to - oops. We're here. Later Kaname.

As they reach their destination, the two of them entered the room just as the class was about to start. Ichijou hurried to his seat while Kaname calmly sits on his chair. And the class started…

After an hour or more passed, it was finally finished. The class waved goodbye to their teacher and started chattering, eating and transferring seat.

Shiki: *looks at his tummy* Are you swimming right now?

Rima: Of course, Shiki. It's swimming right now. You shouldn't have that second box of Pocky.

Shiki: It's alright. As long as it doesn't grow big, I don't wanna get myself fat you know.

Ichijou: Hey guys. Let's talk about our plan. You know, that vacation thing we're talking about.

Ruka: Right. Kaname-sama, we are planning on spending the summer with a group vacation, and -

Kain: and we wanted to go on Hawaii to have some -

Ruka: *annoyed* _Baka._ Why are you interrupting? I'm still speaking right here.

Kain: Oh sorry Ruka. I haven't -

Ruka: What? Haven't noticed me? Nice. Very thoughtful to disrespect. I'm not that small. Boys should never interrupt girls when they are speaking, and….. *goes on while Aidou is giggling*

Kaname: Everyone. What is this vacation about?

Aidou: Oh, uhm. Kaname-sama, we wanted to have a group summer vacation on Hawaii, with, uhm, you.. If you wanted to come. We weren't hanging out these days, and so, we, uhm, thought about that.

Kaname: Is that all?

Everyone: Yes.

Kaname: Hmmm.. *ponders* Well, it's not a bad idea. I'm coming, in one condition.

Ichijou: What is it?

Kaname: *smiles* I'm bringing two important guests for our trip.

Everyone: WHAT?

Shiki: If that's what you wanted, then we're okay with it.

* * *

It was a hot sunny day. School is over, and everyone is getting ready for the summer vacation. The Night Class is preparing for their trip to Hawaii when somebody knocked on their door. Dorm leader Kuran opens with a bright smile, revealing two guests that will be joining their vacation - Yuuki and Zero. Ruka shrugged, and said softly to Ichijou, "They shouldn't be here. They are not one of us. This is going to be a disaster." Ichijou just smiled and replied "There's nothing wrong with the two of them joining. Just enjoy everything, nothing is going to be a disaster," he said and patted Ruka.

Aidou: Welcome Yuuki! I'm so glad you're coming with us. Are you going to give me a little treat, perhaps? and -

Kain: Seriously Aidou. Cut it out. I'm not really hyped with this. Day travel? Really. I should be sleeping right now. *yawns and stretches his body*

Yuuki: Ahh, ehh, that's not really a good joke, Aidou-senpai. Oh, ah, everyone, hi guys!

Kaname: I hope you enjoy staying with us Yuuki… and Zero.

Yuuki: I hope you also enjoy with us. Uhm anyway, I just have one tiny question with everyone. You guys, are going to swim and have fun, on ah, uhm, day time? Like what Kain-senpai said with day travels, cause you know, you guys are….

Rima: Oh no, Yuuki. We can handle both. How come we go outside on a day sometimes? You already know that.

Yuuki: Oh. *nods* I forgot.

Zero: *whispering to himself* Vampires. Seriously. Pathetic. If it wasn't for Yuuki, I'm not gonna do this.

Kaname: So everyone's ready. Let's go.

Everyone is ready for the trip. After arriving and waiting at the airport, they finally entered the plane, and before the last person goes onboard, which is Aidou, he shouted "HAPPY SUMMER!" and then spoke to himself with a troubled face, "What's going to happen with the two of them joining our trip?" and says his goodbye to his place.

* * *

The group finally arrived at their vacation place - a beach at Hawaii. Everyone can't help the smell of the salty crystal blue water, the breathtaking scene in front of them, girls in bikini, people passing beach ball with each other, the aroma of food and everything. All of them are excited, and at the same time exhausted with the trip.

With too much excitement, Aidou ran around like a kid, shouting "HAWAII!" The two, Rima and Shiki, are busy eating their Pocky. Yuuki in the meantime is still on a daze, with Zero on her side shaking her to get Yuuki back on her normal state. "Yuuki, we're here," Kaname said to Yuuki who just got back to her normal self after hearing Kaname. She smiled, pulled Zero and Kaname, "Let's go to the room now! I'm excited!" and said with a bright smile.

Shortly, they arrived on a cozy house. Not so small, but enough for all of them. The place was not really a house, more like a stay-in place at the beach. Before the trip, Kaname made the reservations for their stay. All of them were stunned for they didn't know Kaname prepared for this, but at the same time happy because of everything.

End of Chapter 1

Read and Review :)

* * *

A/N: It's my first story. If you noticed some mistakes, please bear with me. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed reading! The 1st chapter is kinda short, but I'll try to make the next one longer.


	2. Sinners' Night

Warning: Not suitable for children. This chapter contains mild explicit content.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sinners' Night

The group arrived at the place with a tired and exhausted body. Aidou, upon entering, quickly lied down on the floor and was about to sleep when Ruka disturbs him and starts to read their "to-do" list. "Okay everyone, so first thing's first. We're going to decide on the rooms," she said while holding her little notebook with her luggage beside her. Kaname, the only one who was not showing his excitement, spoke. "We have problems with that," he said as he sits on the couch beside the door. With a tired voice, Zero finally talks to Kaname, "As I thought. Nothing's going to be good as long as you're behind all the planning," then looks at him with cold eyes. No. Everyone thought that it was not good. They can already feel the tension in his words. Also, Kaname's patience is slowly going down. To make their heads cool, Yuuki interrupts Zero, "Ah, he he. Zero was just kidding everyone. Uhm, ah, what was the problem anyway, Kaname-senpai?" and successfully diverts the attention. Kaname, from being serious, suddenly smiled, "There are 8 rooms here. But the problem is that, the last room has no bed and no window, don't know what happened with that," and surprises everyone with what he said. Aidou gasped, and Ichijou continues on Kaname, "So that means…. Two of us should be sharing one room."

That made Yuuki's body tingle. The thought of sharing a room with a vampire. She's not used to this. She wanted to have her own room, but that's not fair. What if she's the one who's going to share a room with another person? It's alright if it's Zero, but what if not him? She thought deeply. With all the thinking and pressure, she didn't notice that Kaname called her. "Yuuki, are you alright?" Kaname said in a concerned voice. That woke her up. "Ah, uhm, y-yeah. Sorry for that," she answered. Ruka in the meantime clears her throat and continues their discussion, "So to continue, to be fair with everyone, we are going to do 'draw lots'. There are numbers from 1-7, and 7 is the only duplicate number. The two who's going to get 7 are the people who are going to share one room. Now let's get started."

Ichijou prepared the numbers. After he was finished, everyone was ready. Almost all of them are okay with the idea, except for Yuuki who was totally uncomfortable with this. And then they started. Rima and Shiki were the 1st ones to pick, followed by Aidou, then Kaname, and then everyone else. The last one with the last number left was Yuuki, who had no choice but to get that last number. "This is going to be alright," she said to herself, and sighed.

Ruka: Okay everyone! Time to open your numbers.

*everyone opens their number..*

Rima: Got number four. How about you Shiki?

Shiki: Two.

Aidou: YES! I'm number one!

Kain: Three here. *yawns*

Kaname: I got six. You, Zero?

Zero: You don't need to ask me. *looks at his paper* Five. *glares at Kaname*

Kaname: *smiles mysteriously at Zero* What?

Zero: *ignores Kaname and turns his sight to Yuuki* So you got seven, Yuuki.

Yuuki: Ah, he he, I, uhm, g-got, seven. Who's g-going to b-be my, uhm, r-roommate?

Kain: I suppose that would be Ruka.

Yuuki: *speaking to herself* That's alright, Ruka-senpai isn't that bad, not like Aidou-senpai. At least. *sighs*

Kaname: What is it Yuuki? Do you have problems with that? If you want, we're going to repeat.

Zero: Stop being a hero and shut up…. Yuuki, are you okay with that?

Yuuki: *smiles* Kaname-senpai, Zero, I'm totally okay with Ruka-senpai as my roommate.

Kain: Yeah. It's okay with you, but judging by Ruka's look, I don't know if she's…

Ruka: !

Yuuki: Ah, he he, Ruka-senpai, are you not okay with -

Ruka: WHY DO I NEED TO SHARE MY ROOM WITH HER?

Kaname: Ruka, it's not only your room. It's also Yuuki's room.

Ruka: *looks at Kaname's eyes* Why, Kaname-sama? Why always her? D-don't you remember? Everything? When you first entered here… It was ME.

Kaname: Ruka, we've already talked about this.

*Ruka runs and walks out of the room..*

Aidou: Good. What a show. She's a fast changer, from that silly annoyed face to a teary-eyed one, just because of a room.

Ichijou: Aidou, that's enough. Guys, this is not good. Totally.

Shiki: Let's just go back. I'm getting tired of this -

Rima: Shiki cut it out. Go there and eat your Pocky silently.

Shiki: No, won't eat. Feed me.

Rima: Fine. *both of them goes at one corner and eats Pocky*

Yuuki: Kaname-senpai, I'm really sorry. I made this whole trip a disaster *bows her head*

Kaname: No, Yuuki. Everything will be alright. *puts his hand on Yuuki's shoulder*

Zero: Hey! Don't touch her! *glares at Kaname*

Kaname: *removes his hand from Yuuki and smiles at Zero* As you say.

Kain: Kaname-sama, I'll go talk to Ruka.

Aidou: Seriously Kain, you do like her. Shooo. Go away and talk to her.

Kain: Shut up Aidou. *walks out of the room*

With what happened, Kaname decided that everyone should rest and have a break. All of them carried their luggage and went to their rooms. Yuuki in the meantime made a little chitchat with Zero and told him to lessen his coldness towards Kaname. After their little talk, she carried her own luggage with Ruka's things, arranges everything inside, giving Ruka more space in the room than her. "I guess this would make her feel better if she has more space," she smiles and finally rested in her bed.

* * *

It was night time, 7:30 in the evening. Yuuki is in a good sleep with the cold wind blowing from the outside of the window. She was almost falling from the right side of the bed. As she said earlier, she'll give Ruka more space. And then that thought came to her mind. Ruka is not yet here, so she moved and rolled to the left side. Upon moving to the opposite side, she noticed a very hard thing on her back. More like a bone or something. She opened her eyes to see what it is, finding out that it was Ruka's arm. "Awww," Ruka moaned, "Get your crap out of my arm!" She said with a sleepy voice. Yuuki was shocked. She didn't know Ruka would actually sleep beside her. "Oh, ah, I'm totally sorry Ruka-senpai, I'll just move to the right," Yuuki said and does what she said.

There was a moment of silence. Almost 10 minutes. They know that both of them are awake at this time. Finally, Ruka talks to Yuuki, breaking the silence inside the room. "I'm sorry for what happened," she said. That surprised Yuuki, "Uhm, n-no senpai. I was the one who's at fault, so -" Before Yuuki finishes her sentence, Ruka cuts her. "Shut up, Yuuki. I'm all alright with the room thing. It's okay, really. And yes, I'm also okay with you." That made Yuuki smile. She sighed, and Ruka continues, "But that won't change the fact that I don't trust you. I'm still going to keep an eye on you towards Kaname-sama. Always remember that," and then gets up, fixes herself, and leaves Yuuki. The one remaining on the bed was happy, knowing that Ruka was okay with her. She gets up energized and washes herself. After fixing everything, she finally goes outside, and a surprising scene welcomes her.

All of them. All of them are in swimming clothes. The two girls, Ruka and Rima were in bikini. The rest of the boys, including Zero, were in trunks. Topless. "Oh-oww, this is not good," she spoke to herself with an embarrassed look, "I didn't know that Ruka-senpai was actually changing into a swim wear before she got out. And I didn't know they're going on a night swimming."

Rima: Eh? Yuuki-chan is still on her night outfit.

Shiki: Are you going to swim like that?

Aidou: Of course not, Shiki. She's also changing. Right, Yuuki?

Yuuki: Ah, eh, he he, I have no bikinis or anything. And it's night time. I have no idea you guys are actually going on a swim.

Zero: You should have expected this, Yuuki. Go change.

Yuuki: W-what? But -

Rima: But you have nothing to wear, cause you thought you're not going to swim. Come on, I brought a lot of those, just borrow mine.

Yuuki: Thanks, you saved me. *sighs*

*the two of them enters Rima's room… And after a few minutes, when they were finally done, they went out of the room..*

Ruka: So, Yuuki also has a nice body.

Aidou: *looks at Yuuki's legs*

Kain: *looks at Yuuki from head to foot*

Ichijou: *looks at Yuuki's breast*

Rima: *pats Ichijou* So, you also have a hidden agenda. Huh? How about you, Shiki?

Shiki: I'm only interested in two things : Pocky and this one special person. Certainly not a perv.

Rima: Ah, uhm, y-yeah. Whatever, Shiki. *blushes a little*

Ruka: The three of you. STOP LOOKING!

Kain: Oh, ah, not really.. We were not looking. R-right, Aidou?

Aidou: Who are you kidding? Ha ha! That's -

Ichijou: H-hey, cut it out. Let's stop this.

Yuuki: *annoyed* K-kaname-senpai, can you tell them to stop looking?

Kaname: *smiles cheerfully at Yuuki* They already stopped, Yuuki. Don't worry.

Yuuki: How come they don't look at Rima and Ruka-senpai's body?

Kaname: Cause they're already used with those bodies.

Zero: Heh. Pervs. Really.

Kaname: You're acting like you're not.

Zero: S-shut up! Why, aren't you also?

Kaname: Too bad, I'm good with acting.

Yuuki: *goes to Zero* Zero, have you seen my -

Zero: *gulps* U-uhm, Yuuki, can you go away f-for a second?

Kaname: Pervs, and whatsoever, it's getting late. Let's go.

Aidou: Okaaay, everyone. LET'S START THE FUN!

The group brought their beach ball and some other things with them. They headed to the beach with hyped and excited bodies, just like when they first arrived at Hawaii. Aidou is also with his rubber ducky named "Kaname-sama" with a matching duck floater.

At first, Zero was uncomfortable. But with the help of Yuuki, he managed to adjust. They had fun, played shark game, had a swimming race and so much more. Some of them are having their own sweet talk on the sand while eating Pocky in Strawberry and Chocolate.

After an hour, Yuuki decided to have a peaceful moment at the beach. She excused herself from the group and headed to the side were they can not see her, but she didn't know that somebody was following her. It was Kaname. While Yuuki was sitting on the sand, enjoying her quiet time, Kaname spoke. "So, how was your first day, Yuuki?" She froze. After a while, she managed a smile, for she knew that it was Kaname. "It was fun, Kaname-senpai," she said and Kaname sat next to her. Both of them were silently watching the waves from the sea. They were happy at that moment, sitting beside each other at the middle of the night.

And then it suddenly happened.

Yuuki was about to stand and tell Kaname that it's getting late when she tripped at a rock beside her. Luckily, Kaname caught her in no time. But he lost his balance and fell, causing him to lie on the sand, facing Yuuki with her body touching his body. Yuuki's heart was racing. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt hot with their position. Slowly, Kaname came closer to kiss her. She should not do this, but she can't prevent herself from kissing him to. "Let me, Yuuki. Just this night," he said in a seductive voice. Yuuki did not reply, but Kaname knew that it's okay with her.

Both of them sat face to face and started kissing each other again. While doing that, Kaname puts his pointer finger on her cleavage, tracing the deep line between her tits. He suddenly puts his hand inside, squeezing the left tit in a circular motion while touching the nipple. He kisses her neck gently, causing Yuuki to make little noises. His hand goes down from her boobs down to the vagina, then slowly rubs it, making it very wet like a gelly. Yuuki, in the meantime, holds his dick from the outside of his brief. It was standing. She smiled, and was about to shove her hand inside when somebody shouted.

It was Zero. Both of them suddenly stopped, and Yuuki was shocked. Kaname on the other hand is still calm, knowing that Zero saw what happened. "YUUKI!" He shouted in a very angry voice. She gasped, and Zero was running towards their side. He was about to punch Kaname with his right fist when he himself stopped Zero. "YOU BASTARD!" Zero said, and pulled the gun, Bloody Rose, out from his pocket and pointed it towards him. Kaname spoke, "Really, Zero? Can you do it?" he said in a cold voice. Yuuki is in panic. She didn't know what to do, and she should stop this before the others see them.

End of Chapter 2

Read and Review :)

* * *

A/N: If you're thinking that I'm a perv, NO! Certainly not. I'm still exploring with my first story, that's why I included explicit content. I admit, I had fun writing this chapter especially on those green parts (not because I like it, but because I had a hard time finding words that would fit). It's like a challenge for me to include those things.


	3. Strong Feelings

Chapter 3: Strong Feelings

"No. It's all my fault. I pushed him to do that," Yuuki thought. She shouted to get their attention and to stop them, "Both of you! Cut it out!" The two of them stopped. Zero looked at Yuuki with concerned eyes, "Tell me please, it was not you who started it." Yuuki's eyes was becoming watery, she bowed her head with a feeling of guilt and shame. "I-im so sorry, Z-zero. It was -" Kaname interrupts her and he speaks with a cold voice, "It was me. I made her do that. Don't blame her for what happened." "No, why are you lying, Kaname-senpai? W-why?" Yuuki said to herself. She can not take her actions anymore and ran back towards the house while crying.

Meanwhile, the others were back in the house with worried looks.

Aidou: Where are they? I knew something like this is going to happen. And Kaname-sama, yes. Kaname sama. *stops and thinks a scenario*

Shiki: Kaname-sama what?

Rima: Eh? *looks at Aidou closely*

Aidou: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! W-what if, Kaname-sama is in danger, and, and, OH NO, OH MY! What if THAT happened? What should I do?

Ruka: Shut up, Aidou. Whatever you are thinking, just please stop it.

Rima: Seriously, where are they?

Ichijou: *gets his phone* I'm going to call the -

Kain: No,stop. I know they're okay, Kaname can handle that. He knows what he's doing.

Ruka: Oh yeah? When it comes to that girl, he always -

Kain: *pushes Ruka to the wall, goes closer and covers her mouth* Shut up.

Everyone was surprised. It's the first time that Kain did that to Ruka, and he looks angry. Ruka was also shocked with his actions, and she is sweating very hard.

Ichijou: *pats Kain's shoulder* Calm down. I know what you're thinking. *gives a friendly smile*

Kain: *releases Ruka* Sorry. I was just -

Aidou: You were jealous because she's thinking about Kaname-sama all the time, and -

Rima: Idiot! *punches his back*

Aidou: Hey! I was just saying what's true!

Ichijou: Guys, it's Yuuki.

Their attention suddenly goes to Yuuki who just entered the scene with tears from her eyes. When she finally notices everyone was looking at her, she wiped her tears and gives them a cheerful smile.

Yuuki: Uhm, h-hey! Everyone! How's -

Aidou: Where's Kaname-sama?

Shiki: Hmmm. And don't forget Zero-kun.

Yuuki: Ah,uhm… *bows her head* They're going to be back in few minutes.

Ruka: *glares at Yuuki* What happened? Where are they?

Yuuki: He he. *scratches her head* They were, uhm, chillin out there, having their own private time.

Rima: Like everyone would believe you. We know something happened. Just tell us, Yuuki.

Yuuki: *gulps* You really wanna know what happened?

All: YES.

Yuuki: Okay, the truth is, Kaname and I are-

Kaname: Are having a good time, right Zero?

Everyone gasped. Kaname and Zero are back, and it looks like everything was okay.

Ichijou: What happened? You guys are okay?

Rima: Miracle.

Shiki: Just be thankful, Rima.

Rima: Oh. I see.

Zero: We were just chilling out there somewhere. Nothing happened.

Kain: *with a doubtful look* Really? Huh? Then why is Yuuki crying?

Yuuki: *still in wonder* Uhm, because -

Kaname: She was bitten by a dog.

All of them became silent. And suddenly, they burst into laughter.

Aidou: HA HA HA HA! Kaname-sama, that's the most hilarious thing that you said! For almost how many decades, you gave the silliest joke!

Kain: Don't be exaggerated. But yeah, bitten by a dog without any wound? Pretty good.

Ruka: *smiling* We know that something happened, Kaname-sama. But since everything's okay, we won't bother knowing what that was.

Ichijou: *clears his throat* It's getting late guys. We should rest now. Ruka and I prepared something for tomorrow, so let's go to sleep.

All of them decided to go to their bedrooms. They are excited on what Ichijou and Ruka prepared for tomorrow, especially Aidou. But Yuuki still didn't know what happened to Kaname and Zero. She has so many questions on her mind, and there's only one thing that she should do to know everything. Despite the shame and fear of talking to Zero, she pushed herself to call him before he goes in his bedroom. "Zero, can we talk?" she asked in a soft voice. Zero answers her, "Outside, not here," he said.

Both of them went outside to talk. At first, they were silent, and then Yuuki had the guts to open the conversation first.

Yuuki: Zero, I'm so sorry about what happened. I just left and -

Zero: No. It's okay. Kaname told me everything.

Yuuki: *wondering* Told you what?

Zero: Let's just not talk about this, I'm tired.

Yuuki: No, I should know. I was so worried about both of you, and I totally don't know what happened after I left. Oh, and I also have to apologize for leaving in that scene. *smiles cheerfully* I'm still ashamed about what I have done and for that crying-

Zero pushes her on the floor and goes closer on her

Yuuki: Hey, he he, Zero, not s-so, uhm, c-close. I, ah, uhm-

Zero: I punched him on the face but it healed immediately. That pureblood bastard. It's so unfair that he got closer than this to you.

Yuuki: W-what? You punched him in the face? B-but-

Zero: He apologized for what he have done, and told me to just forget everything that happened.

Yuuki: *looks at him deeply*

Zero: And so we will forget everything, for you.

Yuuki: *tears flowed from her eyes and Zero wiped them*

Zero: *releases Yuuki and stands up* Just forget everything. Hurting him will only cause you trouble, also with him, hurting me will make you feel pain. Even if it's hard, I'll do it, for you.

Yuuki: *gulped*

Zero pats Yuuki and kisses her forehead gently. He then goes back and enters his room, getting ready for his sleep. As for Yuuki, she was happy about everything but still, that feeling of shame is burning inside her. "Guess I should just get a good sleep to forget everything." She sighed and enters her room.

Everything went back to normal, and Zero was willing to forget because of his love for Yuuki. Tomorrow, a surprise by Ruka and Ichijou awaits them, causing unexpected things to happen.

End of Chapter 3

Read and Review :)

* * *

A/N: After a long break, here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you guys would appreciate it! The remaining chapters are going to be short, so I'm really sorry. School is approaching, I will be busy once again, I'll try to update this as soon as possible. And the title of this chapter, well, I think it's awful. It came out of nowhere. :D


	4. The Game

Chapter 4: The Game

It was 9:30 in the morning. She woke up with tears from her eyes. "It was a bad dream," Yuuki said as she hugged her pillow tight. While looking at the ceiling, she heard Ruka's voice outside. She sighed, stood up and made a cheerful smile. "Ruka-senpai is an early riser. Okay, you can do this. Just forget everything and it's going to be alright."

* * *

Upon opening the door, Yuuki saw the group gathered in a small circle. Aidou called her, "Good morning Yuuki. Hope you had nice dreams," he said. "Uhm, y-yeah, really nice. And, what are you all doing?" She asked curiously. Rima who's feeding Shiki Pocky answers her, "Yuuki-chan, remember the activity they prepared for us?" Ichijou continues on Rima, "It's a pair activity, so…." Hearing that it would be a pair activity, Yuuki quickly said in a loud voice that her pair would be Zero. He's the only one she's comfortable with. Ruka laughed, "Silly. The pairings will be also like what happened on the room picking." Yuuki gulped. For her, this is not a good idea. At the same time, she's also scared about who's going to be her partner. "Okay then, time to pick your pairs. Still going to be draw lots, so you know what to do," Ichijou said.

Each of them started picking their pair from the box. On the other hand, Yuuki is trembling while getting her paper. She is scared on how would things turn out once again if Kaname will be her partner.

* * *

Aidou: Ooooh! Look at this Ichijou! It's you.

Ichijou: My bad. But hey, welcome partner.

Ruka: Kain, I'll be your partner.

Kain: *blushes* Oh.

Ichijou: Oh, I forgot to tell you that one group will be 3.

Shiki: Rima.

Rima: Yes. I know.

Zero: W-what? So that means I'm going to be with Yuuki and this bastard! *points at Kaname*

Kaname: He he he. I'm so happy to be your partner Zero.*gives his creepy face*

Yuuki: Uhm, he he, you two are, uhm, going to be alright with me.

Zero: *sighs* Fine. As you say.

Ruka: Ichijou, explain to them what's this whole thing.

Rima: *nods*

Ichijou: Ah, y-yes. Right. So this is going to be a game.

All: EH? GAME?

Ichijou: Not just a normal game. It's either you survive….. or stay.

Aidou: U-uhm, w-what do you m-mean by, s-stay?

Ichijou: It's going to be a 3-day game. I know you already saw that there are woods on the east part of this beach. It's a forest actually, to be specific. Right?

Kain: Come to think of it, I really saw woods from the east. Then? What's the connection?

Ichijou: Ruka and I saw that there's also a forest in the west part. Yesterday we got the map of the west forest and knew that it also connects with the east.

Yuuki: So, if we are going to the east forest and continue until at the very end, we'll end up at west forest and can go back to the beach.

Ichijou: Yes. And that's the main idea of the game.

Shiki: What do you mean?

Ichijou: All of us are going to the east forest and should make our way out by the west. Get it?

Aidou: I can't understand.

Ruka: Let's just say this, you'll go in the east forest and should be back here on the beach by the west forest.

Aidou: Uhm, me and my partner will go inside the east, and we should be exiting on the west since the two forests are connected.

Kaname: Finally Aidou, you got it.

Ichijou: We have 3 days to do this.

RIma: What's the price?

Ruka: *smiles* A very big one. But you'll know after the game. We will start tonight.

Zero: What? That's pretty quick.

Yuuki: *holds Zero's hands* It's okay. Kaname-senpai and I are here.

Zero: *annoyed* Can you not include that dope?

Ruka: Free time for now. Rest as much as you can and let's meet again tonight.

Ichijou: Uhm, ah, r-rest? *uncomfortable* O-okay.

Yuuki: *whispers to Rima* Why does senpai look uneasy?

Rima: What? You didn't know? Remember that we only have 7 rooms active. He didn't even join on the draw lots. He doesn't have a room.

Yuuki: What? Then where does he sleep?

Shiki: Here.

Ichijou: H-hey! I can hear you over there! S-shut up!

Yuuki: *pats Ichijou* It's okay, Ichijou-senpai. It's not bad here.

They started to rest in their rooms, except for Ichijou who doesn't have one. Tonight, the games will start. All of them are afraid that they will stay in there and will not make it out of the forest. Especially for Yuuki, he's going to be with the two of them.

End of Chapter 4

Read and Review :)

* * *

A/N: Totally sorry for some errors here. I don't have time to review my work. I'm in a rush once again. Enjoy reading! Hope you'll like this chapter.


End file.
